


The Comfort My Arms Offer

by louisbumlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Eurovision, Fluff, M/M, implied bottom Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisbumlinson/pseuds/louisbumlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are watching Eurovision Song Contest</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Comfort My Arms Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, This is just something small because the thought of H&L watching ESC is to cute to ignore.

”Babe it's starting. HURRY!” Louis shouts from the couch. Eurovision Song Contest is about to start and it's safe to say the two boys wouldn't miss it for the world. You could say Louis is a bit of a nerd and Harry has a weird obsession with Bonnie Tyler ever since they sang “Total eclipse of the heart” on X-Factor. 

Last year they saw it on the tour bus with the rest of the boys and watched Loreén kick everyone's ass. This year though they had a nice break between rehearsals and the tour so the couple could watch the show on their couch at home just the two of them. The spring had been very busy for both of them so to be able to watch their favorite show of the year means a lot to them.

“I'm coming, I'm coming” Harry yells back from the kitchen. “Shut up or I'm gonna burn the popcorn” 

“Forget the damn popcorn Haz, it's starting!” “You'll thank me later” Harry grumbles. He takes the popcorn bag out of the microwave and pour the popcorn into a big bowl so Louis won't complain about having to wait for Harry's hand to move away. (“You take popcorn as you talk, slower than a turtle” Louis would say.) 

Harry then comes into the living room and places the bowl on the table. Louis makes a happy sound and immediately takes the bowl into his lap. Harry smiles to himself and then sits down at the end of the couch and open both arms and legs so Louis can fit in between. Louis happily complies and then raises the volume. 

Pictures from last year is in view and Louis is buzzing. “This is so exciting Haz, don't you think? Imagine being in the audience, that is my biggest dream, don't you agree? Imagine standing on stage in Eurovision Song Contest, I would cry” He keeps rambling and Harry just smiles fondly and kisses his lovers hair.

When the intro is done and the songs finally starts the popcorn are almost gone and Louis is watching with big eyes. 

Halfway through the first song, France, Louis can't hold it anymore. “No one is going to vote on her, don't she understand? No one understands french so no one is going to vote, easy as that!” “But you know french my prince Louis” Harry says which was wrong thing to say because two seconds later Louis is watching him with that look that you do not want to be a victim to. “Ha ha, very funny Harold” Louis says and glares at him.

Next up is Lithuania. “He was cute” Louis says which earns a pout form Harry. “Shut up” he says. “the song is crap” Louis smiles sweetly at his boyfriend. “It may be Harold but the guy is cute so the song doesn't matter” He says and turns back to the tv. 

During Moldova Louis goes to the bathroom.

While Krista Sigfrieds from Finland sings 'Marry Me' Louis gets a text from Zayn. 

'That chick is as desperate as you when Harry hasn't fucked you in two days.'

Louis turns off his phone.

During Spain Louis raises from the couch. “Wake me up when this nightmare is over” Harry giggles but drags Louis down again. “Now you sit here and listen with me, I like her dress” Louis just groans.

When it's Belgium's turn Louis doesn't groan. He sits quietly and just watches. Harry watches him with confusion. When the boy on screen takes his late note Harry approaches Louis slowly. “Babe?” He sees a single tear slip from Louis' eye and starts to smirk. “Lou... did you just cry to a song?” Louis looks up then and quickly brings his hand up to his cheek. “No you dumbhead!” He snarls but it's too late. “Oh my god you totally did!” Harry shouts and smiles wildly. “I'm going to use this as blackmail, hold on let me take a pic” Harry takes up his phone faster than Louis can blink. He quickly takes a photo of Louis with red eyes and a wet cheek. “You little fucker” Louis mutters. “But I'm your fucker, and I love you” Harry says and goes in for a kiss. “I love you too” Louis says before closing the distance between them.

During Estonia, Belarus, Malta and Russia Louis and Harry are to busy with their tongues to actually listen to the songs.

They break apart when Germany is announced. They both sit up and Louis places himself in front of Harry so he can cuddle him from behind. Louis loves Cascada's song “Everytime we touch” (The up-tempo one, what did you think? He's not a sap who cries to the slow one, no, what are you talking about?) and he always sings along in the car when it comes on. He has high hopes for Germany just because of that reason. “Is this song really appropriate for Eurovision?” Harry asks behind him during the chorus. Louis has to agree. He likes the beat but it's definitely not a song for this show. “Not really” He says. But he can't help but nodding his head along with the music, this is going to be his jam in the shower he thinks and smiles to himself.

“Do you see his eyebrows?” “Yes love, that's practically the only thing I can see on his face” Harry and Louis are laughing together at the guy from Armenia. “That mustache and eyebrows, he looks like a Homo Sapiens” Louis says between his laughing fits. That makes Harry laugh even more and suddenly he feels something wet in his pants and stops laughing. Louis notices his boyfriend has stopped laughing and looks over and follows Harry's gaze towards his pants. When Louis sees what Harry is looking at he starts laughing even more. “Heeeeeeey, stop laughing!” Harry shouts. “This isn't funny! Lewis” Louis lets the nickname slip and laughs even more. “Y-you” He can't even form words. “No I didn't” Harry says grumpily. “Oh m-my god, you wet y-your pa-ants, t-this is gold” Harry raises from the couch and goes quickly to the bedroom to change pants while Louis, with tears in his eyes, can't stop laughing.

 

Harry comes back at the end of the end of The Netherlands contribution. “Hey, you missed a song I think you'd like” Louis says. “Really?” Harry says “Yeah it was all deep with metaphors and stuff. She was singing about birds but really about love or yeah” Louis says while chewing on some Jelly Beans. “Lucky for me there is a short rerun later on then” Harry says with a smile and sits behind Louis again. He drags the shorter boy towards him and cuddles his neck.

Cezar from Rumania starts singing and Harry thinks it sounds good. “This is something I'd listen to” he says just before the chorus comes. When Cezar starts singing higher than an opera singer the house turns silent. Both boys just sit there with their mouths wide open. “What the-” Louis starts but can't continue. “How?” Is Harry's question. They both sit there like two question marks through the whole song. When the song end they seems to wake up from the trance. “Okay, that was weird” Louis says matter of facty. “I will never be the same” Harry agrees. 

Next up is Bonnie Tyler. “Yes! C'mon darling” Harry shouts. Louis looks at him horrified. “Don't call me darling ever again, please” “Sure darling” Harry smirks. “Now hush” Louis doesn't want to admit it, but Bonnie is horrible. “Believe in meeee” Harry sings quietly next him. Louis just stares at him. When it's finally over Harry is teary and applauds loudly. My boyfriend is nuts Louis thinks.

During Sweden and Robin Stjernberg Louis can't stop smiling. “What are you looking so smug about?” Harry asks suspiciously. Louis sighs happily. “He's just so cute, I mean look at him” He says and does a motion with his hand. Harry just shakes his head and continues watching silently. 

“Aren't they a cute couple?” Louis asks. “I'm sure they're not dating baby” Harry says because the two boys from Hungary are cute yes, but he doesn't think they are dating. “How would you know?” Louis says. “I don't, but it's my professional guess” “professional guess huh?” Louis smirks. “Yep, I have an awesome gaydar and it says these boy are not gay” “Sure baby, whatever you say” Louis smiles fondly at his boyfriend.

Denmark is boring. “She is going around barefoot, is she crazy?” Louis bursts. Iceland is the same. “What the fuck is he singing about?” Louis becomes very bitchy when he's bored so Harry hopes something good is coming soon or he's sure Louis will burst.

Then comes Azerbaijan. “Oh god, how cool they are syncing, wow haven't seen that before” Louis says sarcastically. Harry sighs and kisses Louis' neck. “Calm down love” Louis huffs but accepts Harry's kisses. “I just- They're so bad Haz. What am I going to do?” Harry pretends to think about it. “We can always make out” Louis giggles and agrees. Harry smiles and then proceed to kiss his boyfriend.

Greece is nothing spectacular, just something about how they think alcohol is free and duuh, alcohol is free for me Louis thinks. During Ukraine and Italy Louis thinks he'll falls asleep because it's the same old. A girl in a short dress and then a guy in a suit singing a ballad. 

Louis falls asleep just before Norway is about to start. He has his head in Harry's lap and Harry is playing with his hair. Harry lets him sleep for now but will wake him up later because Louis will not miss the voting or Harry won't get any for at least a week. 

Denmark is in the lead and Louis is not happy. “How can people vote for her? She's walking around barefoot with a flute, stupid” Louis shouts at no one. It's only four countries left to vote but Denmark is already named the winner. Louis huffs. “She wasn't that good anyway” He says and then walks up to their bedroom. Harry turns off the tv, carries all the bowls and beer bottles to the kitchen and then finally follows Louis upstairs. It's late and he's not usually up this late so he's tired. Louis is already in bed when he comes into the bedroom, waiting for his boy. Harry takes off his shirt and his jogging pants before crawling in behind Louis in bed. “Tonight was nice” He says when he has made himself comfortable with his arms around Louis' waist. “Yeah” Louis breathes. Harry knows he is tired so he leaves it with that. He kisses his neck before finally closing his eyes and slowly drifts to sleep.


End file.
